injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Injustice:Heroes Among Us
About the game Cartoon Network Injustice:Heroes Among Us is a (fictional) created by NetherRealm Studios and Cartoon Network. Plot In the alternate universe, Blossom has mistakenly killed her sisters and the Professor besides destroying Townsville in the process.When she found out that Doctor Animo was behind the incident,She kills the villain in retribution.Since then, Blossom decided to protect the Earth by her way. The Cartoon Network Heroes are divided in two forces.The Cartoon Network Regime led by Blossom and the Cartoon Network Insurgency led by Ben 10. After 5 years of war, The Insurgency dicovered a new universe where those events never happened. In this universe,cartoon network heroes fight with villains in townsville and Insurgency Ben 10 brings some heroes here but acidentaly brings his alternate self and Doctor Animo who are confronted by the Regime Soldiers. Ben 10 uses the Omnitrix to help both escaping by different sides. In the alternate Bellwood, Samurai Jack goes to Japan to research the archives while Steven Universe sets off to his house to recharge his powers as he is guided by the Insurgency Crystal Gems. Steven finds and defeats Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg, subsequently freeing Insurgency Deathstroke. Steven Universe returns to Bellwood where he confronts Regime Peridot and his counterpart known as Dark Steven Universe. As the displaced heroes are guided by the Insurgency Crystal Gems, they subsequently meet the alternate Ben 10. Having arrived in his temple,Samurai Jack learned about Blossom's descent into tyranny and the treaty which will allow her to rule Japan. He rejects it and defeats Regime Robin,Regime Supergirl and his counterpart before facing Insurgency Necrafa. Acknowledging that she is weakened due to the lack of conflicts,she sends Samurai Jack to join the insurgents which includes the crystal gems, Jake and the alternate Mojo Jojo who never indulged in criminal activities and is a friend of Blossom besides being a secret benefactor for the Insurgency. Insurgency Ben 10 explains that there's a weapon which can stop Blossom and that he has hidden it at the underground of his headquarters. The alternate heroes became necessary since Insurgency Finn died trying to reason with the grieving Regime Blossom and the other three allied with her new Regime. Ben 10 got captured by Dark Steven Universe and Regime Duck Dodgers after being injured by Doctor Animo who allied himself with Insurgency Charmcaster. When Animo Clan got attacked by the Regime Forces led by Regime Duck Dodgers and Regime Kevin 11,the displaced heroes came for the rescue. Before being locked up by Insurgency Ben 10, Doctor Animo reveals that the Regime has Ben 10. The Cartoon Network Insurgency goes to Ben's Headquarters Underground to retrieve the weapon. Finn helps fighting off Regime Eternal Ninja,Regime Terra, Regime Johnny Bravo and Regime Livewire. They successfully reclaimed the weapon. Regime Blossom visits the location some minutes later and finds out about their plot. Then, she makes plans to flush the Insurgency out. The Cartoon Network Insurgency watches a press conference where Regime Blossom reveals she will execute the displaced Ben 10 at Townsville Prison, causing the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile in the prime Cartoon Network Universe,The Teen Titans and the Powerpuff Girls are trying to recover their comrades. But there's an accident which takes Cyborg to the alternate universe where he overhears Insurgency Mojo Jojo and Insurgency Deathstroke discussing plans to defeat Regime Blossom,prompting a brief clash before the displaced heroes coming to explain the situation. Cyborg starts his infiltration where he fights Looma and his counterpart. Then, Insurgency Deathstroke goes inside the Titans Tower and defeats Regime Supergirl and Regime Robin. Then, he goes to Steven's house and takes down Regime Terra and Regime Johnny Bravo. With the Titans Tower taken over,Insurgency Ben 10 and Finn stage a break-in at Townsville Prison to rescue the displaced Ben 10 from his planned execution. After defeating Regime Looma, Insurgency Ben 10 fights against Regime Kevin 11 (who is Albedo who instead of personating Ben 10,personated Kevin 11 and killed the original one.). Then, Insurgency Ben 10 confronts his cousin Regime Gwen (who blames her cousin for Kevin's death and considered the decision of protecting her nemesis Charmcaster unforgivable) while Insurgency Jake appears to free his alternate friend. When the four heroes were about to escape,Dark Steven Universe appears and confronts Insurgency Ben 10. After the fights,the four heroes are confronted by Regime Blossom as Insurgency Ben 10 tries to reason with her. When Regime Blossom is about to attack,the heroes were teleported. By knowing that the Titans Tower has been taken over,she flies to it only for Insurgency Deathstroke's bombs to destroy it and everyone was teleported in time. Hours earlier,Insurgency Mojo Jojo prepared the weapon to be attached in his suit. Then, he flies before being attacked by Doctor Animo. After seeing Insurgency Charmcaster's defeat,Doctor Animo plans to punish her violently for her failure only to be stopped and defeated by Insurgency Mojo Jojo. After Doctor Animo being locked up, Insurgency Mojo Jojo flies into Townsville Prison where he lures Regime Livewire and Regime Duck Dodgers and shoots down Regime Livewire. After defeating Regime Duck Dodgers, Insurgency Mojo Jojo tries to take his weapons only to have to confront and defeat Regime Supergirl. Insurgency Mojo Jojo's attempt to use the weapon is frustrated by Regime Supergirl and Regime Blossom slams into him and breaks his suit. Regime Blossom felt betrayed by the man she once trusted. When Insurgency Mojo Jojo claims that Regime Blossom herded everyone like sheeps, She puts him out of his misery. Hearing witnesses and the newfound fear, Regime Blossom leaves in anger. In the Powerpuff Girls Base,Regime Blossom decides to destroy Townsville and Bellwood to demonstrate the chaos which would arise in her absence. However,Regime Supergirl protests and mentions that her sisters and professor Untonium would never want this. Enraged,Regime Blossom decides to murder her and challenges anyone else to say something. But no one does so. Regime Blossom orders Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg to control all modes of broadcast,Regime Peridot to rally the ground forces and both Dark Steven Universe and Regime Robin to prepare Regime Him for battle. Regime Raven felt some uneasiness on Regime Robin as Regime Supergirl's death caused him to finally realize that the Regime went too far. Then, Regime Robin defects to the Insurgency where he starts by defeating Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg. After saving some rebels from Regime Peridot,he fought against Insurgency Starfire as he convinced her that he is no part of the regime anymore. Then, he had to defeat Insurgency Batman to convince him and the Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the weapon rendered useless,the displaced heroes suggest to bring their Blossom to stop the alternate one. However, there was an attack from the Regime Forces in their hideout. After defeating Regime Vilgax, Johnny Bravo was transported to his school by Necrafa. Playable Characters Heroes * Blossom * Ben 10 * Johnny Bravo * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Cyborg * Supergirl * Batman * Samurai Jack * Duck Dodgers * Gwen Tennyson * Finn the Human * Steven Universe Villains * Mojo Jojo * Eternal Ninja * Vilgax * Looma * Necrafa * Peridot * Livewire * Doctor Animo * Charmcaster * Kevin 11 * Terra * Him * Deathstroke DLC Characters * Brick * Lobo * Generator Rex * Dexter * Zatanna * Vegeta Stages * Townsville * Titans Tower * Bellwood Police Department * Bellwood * Steven's House * Samurai Jack's Temple * Cartoon Network Insurgency Headquarters * Doctror Animo's Island * Ben Headquarters * San Francisco * Townsville Prison * Powerpuff Girls Base * Johnny Bravo High School Category:Game Category:Articles under construction